


passing wine

by fracturedvaels



Series: tumblr fics and writing scraps [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Dorian, in the library, sharing a bottle of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passing wine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic relies on concept art/dark skinned Solas, so please bear that in mind. I don't have Vanilla Solas in my game (Which is modded) because I pref his concept art look.

It happened very, very suddenly. A bottle of wine shared between them, a few quick jokes, and Dorian throwing an otherwise useless tome was all it took to ignite Solas’ fire, sending the elven mage leaping onto him and tackling him to the ground.

Dorian laughed as Solas’ biting and kisses turned feral. “I bet you,” he gasped as Solas’ hands went to the ties on his belt. “That anything you can do, I can do ten times better.”

“My friend,” Solas nuzzled his face against Dorian’s neck, “you will come to regret that bet.”

Solas jerked the ties on Dorian’s pants loose completely, pulling them down, aided by the altus wiggling his hips to help. Dorian was still mostly soft between his legs; anticipatian and rough kisses only did so much for him and, drunkenly antagonistic as he was, he was still waiting for the main feature before he got too excited.

Solas moved down his body, maintaining eye contact as he did before settling between Dorian’s thighs. The other mage’s breathing hitched as Solas’ hand gripped the base of his cock, hard, and his head dipped down, taking his cock with one easy, quick swallow.

Maker, he hadn’t been lying. His mouth was so warm, and soft, with the barest scrape of teeth. Solas’ weight and hands pushing against Dorian’s stomach ept him from bucking up suddenly but he tried, oh did he try; Solas hummed, relaxing his throat a little, and a gentle, smothered laugh rattled through Dorian’s body as Solas pulled almost all the way off of him. The elf went back down again, slowly, slowly, humming as he did, one of his hands going to massage Dorian’s thigh gently. Dorian squirmed, reaching a hand down to lay it on the back of Solas’ head, marveling at his well-kept dreads and how soft the shaved sides of his head felt. Solas had broken eye contact with him by now to focus on the task at hand and Dorian was so angry - excited, so turned on, but so angry. He hated losing bets.

He tried to hold off as long as he could but between the warmth rolling through him and the way Solas was working his mouth, he couldn’t. The elf didn’t shy away when Dorian pushed his hips up and twisted his hand into his hair, moaning loudly. The noise disturbed birds high above them and he almost cursed, almost, forgetting himself for a moment.

Solas was quiet for a good minute, allowing Dorian to revel in what he’d just experienced. After Dorian reached down and begun to weakly pull his pants back up, Solas moved off of him completely to kneel on the ground beside him. There was a thin few drips down his chin and on his collarbones.

“So,” he said.

“So,” Dorian echoed, breathing still hard. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, once-more soft cock not even tucked back into his pants. “Please tell me you know a, uh, a few other tricks?”

Solas grinned. “Oh, that I definitely do.”

**Author's Note:**

> request things from me at http://princetheirin.tumblr.com/


End file.
